


The Souls That Won't Believe Again

by yoohoopal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Omorashi, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopal/pseuds/yoohoopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal school day of lessons, socializing and murder.</p>
<p>Based off an OTPee Prompts (Link in Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls That Won't Believe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine both members of your OTP go to the same school together. There are rumors that one of the students is a murderer, but Person A doesn’t believe them until one day they go to the bathroom and open a stall, shocked to see the corpse of Person B lying on the floor. Fear wetting ensues immediately.
> 
> Alternatively, the corpse belongs to a stranger but Person A is still frightened to the point of losing bladder control. After A runs out, terrified, person B comforts them as they go to report the incident (and get A new pants)
> 
> The Blood and Death are scarcely described.

Lunch Period.  A time of socialization and food.  Rumors have been flooding the tables about a supposed murderer, who is also a student at Totekai Academy.  Nobody could confirm this, yet.  
  
Mordekai had gone to lunch after waiting for around five minutes for Sam, who never showed up outside of class.  Seeing as it was Summer, Mordekai wasn't really surprised at this, as Sam often left his class out of the back door which lead to the main courtyard.  Sam must've simply forgotten to meet Mordekai, and was instead waiting for him at a nearby table.  
  
Mordekai began walking over to the main courtyard, overhearing many conversations about the supposed murderer.  He wasn't one to succumb to paranoia, but when he got to the bench, he saw an empty seat where Sam always sat.  None of the other students had seen Sam after he had walked out of his class, which was rather odd, as Sam usually talked with his friends between classes, unless he was going to the bathroom, although this was unlikely, as it had been ten minutes since the bell had gone, signalling the beginning of Lunch, but Mordekai went to investigate anyway.  
  
No one was allowed to stay indoors at lunch, so most people were outside, basking in the last few days of the glorious sun before the heat got to an unbearable point.  When Mordekai neared the main bathroom, his mind started wandering down the path of worry.  What if Sam wasn't there?  What if Sam was gone?  What if the rumors were true and Sam was dead?  Mordekai quickly shook the idea of Sam being dead out of his mind.  It seemed incredibly unlikely that the Lunch Rumors were true, but there was that slim, slim chance that they were...  
  
Mordekai slowly walked into the boy's bathroom.  Mind racing at a mile a second.  Then he saw it.  The pool of blood which had formed underneath one of the stall doors.  The thin air quickly turned a ghastly thick scent that permeated the room.  Mordekai was paralyzed with shock; but thought that this was all a sick prank.  That Sam was alright, and he would be jumping out from the shower room door any second now.  But he didn't.  
  
Mordekai inched closer and closer to the door, trying to avoid getting blood onto his shoes.  He smelt it before he saw it.  Death.  All he wanted to do was scream, but his voicebox refused.  With his shaking hands and large droplets of tears beginning their journey down Mordekai's face, he opened the stall door.    
  
Death.  That's all he could see.  Murder was all he could hear.  Blood was all he could smell.  And... Warmth?  That was the one sense that confused him the most.  Until he started to feel yet another thing.  Fear.  Petrification.  Then, a puddle.  A puddle that grew and grew beneath his feet.  He stood staring at the neon green eyes of Sam.  The eyes that would never see again.  The ears that would never hear again.  The nose that would never smell again.  And worst of all.  The mouth that would never speak again.  
  
Suddenly, Mordekai was snapped from his train of thought by the sound of the door opening.  The small gasp of shock that was uttered.  And the smallest of mutterings of, "Mordey, is that you?"  
  
Mordekai turned around to see a slim, lanky outline of his closest friend, Samuel.  His face one of petrification, but sympathy at the same time.  It's like Sam knew that Mordekai hadn't done it.  Hadn't killed a man.  That's what.  
  
"Sam?!" Cried Mordekai, rushing over to the shorter boy, and hugging him, not caring for his current appearance, but more to the fact that Sam was still alive and well.  
  
"Mordey...Wh..What happened?"  stuttered a shocked Sam.  "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  Sam then noticed the large yellow puddle to one side of the spattering of blood.  "W.wait..."  
  
Sam attempted to get an answer out of Mordekai, but all he got were poorly muffled sobs that were coming from his shoulder.  It took a while before Mordekai calmed down in the slightest, not wanting to leave the room as he knew that he would be blamed for the murder.  It felt peculiar to Sam, being the one to calm down Mordekai instead of the other way around.    
  
Once Mordekai could talk in fully comprehensible sentences, Sam had told him that they had to go to the front office for two reasons.  One was to contact the proper authorities about the murder, and the second was to excuse the pair from afternoon classes, so that they could go to Sam's and just relax.  It would only take slight persuasion for the latter, as both Sam and Mordekai excelled in their classes and were expected to pass near the top of the Nation for GCSE's.  
  
It took about an hour for the police to get statements from both Mordekai and Sam about what exactly happened before they could begin walking back to Sam's.  
  
On the way back, the duo got into a conversation.  "Hey, um.. Mordey..." asked Sam.  "Can I ask you something real quick?"  
  
"Sure, fire away!" replied Mordekai, rather cheerfully.  
  
"Are you still dating Miracle?  Y'know after what happened at dinner a few weeks back."  inquired Sam.  
  
"Nope.  We broke up the next morning for reasons I would rather discuss at a later date." responded Mordekai.  "Can we just leave it at that for now?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google, I've been spelling Mordekai's name wrong. It should be Mordecai. I prefer it being spelt with a K instead of a C. It can't be that bad, as someone named their kid Talula Does The Hula From Hawaii...


End file.
